Finding Myself
by ilovebooks17
Summary: This set during "Breakaway" Part 2. Clare has another way of dealing with Jenna. She is tired of Jenna thinking that she is weak. The whole Wesley situation never happened, she found out from the devil herself.
1. The Devil told

Author's Note: Hey you guys this is my second Degrassi story. I hope you love/like it. I woke up at 2 and started working on it for 3 hours. I will try to update every Friday. Maybe even more.

Clare's POV  
I looked down at my outfit and grinned. I was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt with a smiley face with a bow saying "Trust Me", a yellow jacket and skinny jeans with flats. It took me forever to find the right outfit to represent my makeover and this was perfect. I was  
sitting down in Ms. Oh's class when I felt eyes burning a hole in me.  
I turned around and saw KC, Wesley, Jenna, Dave and Connor when they saw that I had caught them they quickly looked away. Well that was weird. It seemed like everyone was staring at me today. I honestly  
don't know why? I thought that maybe they were looking at my new makeover but that wasn't it. I've been back at Degrassi for 1 day and nobody had said a word about it. I looked at the time and saw that in  
2 more hours I would forever be changed. No more glasses for me. I was going to be a changed woman. In class we had to design a PowerPoint about ourselves even though we introduced ourselves yesterday.  
As I was about to finally get started my yahoo instant message popped  
up.

Ali-B-as-Sexy-as-can-B  
Why was Janka, Connor, Dave, Wesley, and KC just staring at you?

I rolled my eyes at Jenna's stupid nickname. Ali thought Jenna was a skank. So she combined the two words together, I told her it sounded  
ridiculous but she said it still needed improvements.

Books- Writing- are- my- Life  
I sure would like to know too. I mean they weren't looking at me like  
that yesterday they pretty much ignored me.

Ali-B-as-Sexy-as-can-B  
Maybe they found out your getting surgery.

Books- Writing- are- my- Life  
But nobody else knows but you. Did you tell anyone?

Ali-B-as-Sexy-as-can-B  
Why on earth would you think that? I'm not a backstabber like Janka.  
Look I have to get started on my PowerPoint but I swear I didn't tell  
anyone. They probably are staring at your amazing makeover. I have  
to go to the bathroom come with me after class then we will walk to gym.

Books- Writing- are- my- Life  
Your right they probably are barely noticing my makeover. I'm sorry I  
accused you. I have to get started to see you after class.

*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€*€  
(After Class)  
As Ali went to the bathroom I felt a sudden urge to go so I went behind the stall.  
I heard the bathroom door creak open as three girls appeared. One of them was Jenna.  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Clare is going to get surgery"

"Well believe it, she is getting a boob job. I can't believe she is that desperate to get KC back. The only guy that looked at her ever since their break up was Wesley." Jenna said applying more mascara to her fat clown face. I felt my heart race when she said KC's name I tried to ignore it because I am over him. Or at least I tried to over the summer.

"Oh my gosh the nerdy Wesley?" the other stupid spirit squad cheerleader said.

"Yea that one. And can you believe what KC said when I told him. He said "She looks good the way she is." I mean what kind of boyfriend says that about another girl. Then when I confronted him he said that  
he looks at her as just a friend. Yea right he was lying. Then he ran off to tell the guys." I can't believe everyone thinks I'm getting a boob job. I have better morals than that. I can't believe KC ran off to tell the guys. I was beyond angry. Angry at Jenna for starting the rumor. Angry at KC for running off and spreading it.

"Well that sucks. Wait how do you know"

"I heard her bragging to Ali. Let's go I have to get ready for gym and meet KC."

As soon as Jenna and the spirit squad left Ali and I ran out of the  
stalls.

"Oh my gosh" Ali said pacing back and forth. "I can't believe it. So that is why everyone is looking at you. They think that you're getting a boob job. "

"Yea I can't imagine why she would think that? She is so dumb. I can't believe you didn't break out of the stall and start something with her." I said surprised she kept her control.

"I wanted to so bad, believe me but I wanted to hear what she had to say. But don't worry Clare, I won't let her get away with spreading lies about you. Can't wait until gym."

"What do you plan on doing in gym?" I asked as a brilliant plan came to mind.

"I plan on telling her off. Why was she even listening on our conversation in the first place? She needs to tell everyone the truth."

"Ali," I said smirking mischievously "I have an even better plan."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading this. Please review! In later chapters it will have Eclare. Which I know everyone loves.


	2. Sneak Peak

Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story I feel so giddy right now. This is just a sneak peak to next weeks chapter. I still need to think about the storyline.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to KC who was talking to Dave and Wesley, "Notice anything."

Their eyes went wide as they saw my appearance.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked innocently. KC was the first to speak and he started stuttering. Maybe it was my appearance or maybe it was me running my hand up and down his arm.

"Uh… wow Clare you look amazing." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenna who was walking straight towards us.

Skinny Jeans: $14.50, Push up bra: $20, Button down Cotton Ruffle Corset: $18.99, Karina Cage Sandal: $20.80, The look on Jenna's face: Priceless.

Author's Note: I hope you like it believe me there is more. Here is what Clare is wearing. Corset: .com/shop/goods_detail_?goodsIdx=8887 Skinny Jeans: ?catalog_name=FOREVER21&category_name=btms_jeans&product_id=2077356537&page=1&trend=&fit=&pgCount=25 Shoes: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr%5Fcasual&footwr%5Fstyle=&footwr%5Fsize=&footwr%5Fcolor=&footwr%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2000002182&Page=3


	3. PE fights

Authors Note: I love you guys! The reviews are so awesome! I been watching Degrassi and reading Eclare fanfiction so I didn't prewrite like I always do so sorry if this sucks.

Previously on Finding Myself

"What do you plan on doing in gym?" I asked as a brilliant plan came to mind.

"I plan on telling her off. Why was she even listening on our conversation in the first place? She needs to tell everyone the truth."

"Ali," I said smirking mischievously "I have an even better plan."

Clare's POV

"Oh really" Ali said in disbelief" What is this so called plan of yours?"

"Well we should let everybody think that I am getting a bo..."

"That is the stupidest idea I ever heard." Ali said cutting me off.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying…We should let people think what they want. Then in the end we will humiliate everyone who believed Jenna's dumb rumor."

"How are they going to believe you got the surgery?"

"Ever heard of a push up bra?" I asked running to the gym leaving Ali in shock.

"Oh my god Clare!" she said as she ran after me. Once in the locker we quickly got dressed and went to the basketball court.

"Clare" Ali said "Go get us two rackets and a ball let's play badminton. Coach Armstrong said he will be 20 minutes late"

"Okay" I looked at where the rackets were at and groaned inwardly. Dang it I had to pass Jenna and KC who were staring at me. I walked passed them and got the rackets and the ball. When I was passing Dave and Wesley I overheard Dave ask what Wesley was looking at in the magazine. Of course being a guy. Wesley was trying to decide which girls were hot or not. And I had to say something to him. I mean those magazines were poison to a girl's body. The girls in the magazine had perfect body and they set a negative example to girls and women who were self conscious.

"You do realize those images make girls feel insecure with the bodies they were given so they go out and spend money on useless solutions."

Jenna was right in front of me giving me the stink eye.

"You're the one to talk" she scoffed looking pissed off. Seriously what is her problem?

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said getting annoyed with her stupid rumor.

"Your getting surgery to change your looks, aren't you Clare-bear?" she asked the basketball she was holding was now at her side. I decided not to say anything before I blurted out what I was really getting surgery for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Connor give Wesley a look and make some sort of boob movement. Then I guess KC saw him and elbowed him. Gosh guys are such pigs. I bet they are looking at me because they think am getting a boob job. I am so over it.

"Okay" Coach Armstrong said interrupting us with an orange ball in his hands" Who's for dodge ball?"

Everybody started moving away from the bleachers and onto the court.

"Great! I'll probably loose another contact." Jenna said annoyed.

"Jenna you could have yours done too." I said.

"Sorry Clare. I'm happy with what god gave me."

AN: I was going to end it with Clare's next day at school where everyone is looking at Clare's supposedly fake boobs but I am going to write it on Jenna trying to persuade her to not get the surgery.


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note: Okay I have been having huge writers block. So I am going to prewrite a chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on what or who I should put in my next chapter please review or send me a message.**

**P.S. I can not wait until the Clare and Eli kiss. I am soooo EXCITED! As you can see. Please review! **


	5. Here we go again

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry. I love everyone who alerted my story, thanks. Who was disappointed that Eli was blowing Clare off in last night's episode? I know I was. I can't wait until the next week.

Clare's POV

I was waiting for Ali at my locker lost in my thoughts. Today was a long day. Not only did I have Jenna on my back but everyone was staring at me, especially the boys. I don't think I have ever been that self conscious in my life. I hated Jenna. She had everything. My boyfriend and my friends. What else does she want from me? My dignity, I think it slipping out of my grasp, but I'm going fight to keep it.

"Hey, why so glum?" Ali said approaching me.

"I am not glum," I muttered pulling her outside and sitting on the step" I was just thinking about the surgery. How the end result would be."

"Yea, right" she told me sarcastically." So what is your plan again for tomorrow? I know you plan on wearing a push up bra but do you even have one?"

"No but didn't you say you and your mom were going to go to the mall today? You can sneak off."

"Where would I sneak off too?"

"Duh the bathroom. Then you can go and buy the bra."

"Ok that's settled. The next issue is your outfit. What are you going to wear? Maybe Dary left something behind that you can wear."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm way bigger than Darcy now." I replied.

"Well I can buy you an outfit while I'm there." she said perking up at the thought of it.

"I don't know about that." I replied hesitantly. Ali went for clothes that showed more cleavage while I went for more classy stuff.

"Come on, Clare." Ali begged. "You have to blow them away. Show them you're not just plain jane."

"Okay I guess"

Ali squealed and gave me a hug that made both of us fall.

"Hey are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I looked up to see two guys about my age. One was a short boy that had girlish features. He was as tall as me and the other boy was at least four inches taller than me. They both had blue eyes. The taller boy was smirking. I looked toward Ali and she was star struck. Oh geez she was in love. I didn't need to ask with who.

Authors Note: Read and Review. Thanks!


	6. New Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi I wish I did.

In no time Ali went to work and started flirting.  
"Hi, I'm Ali" she introduced herself seductively putting her hand out so the tall boy could shake.  
"Hey I'm Drew Torres and this is my step brother Adam. We just moved here 3 days ago." Adam gave a wave and smiled.  
"I'm Clare." I said feeling like a third wheel.  
"Well if you want I could give you a tour."  
"Maybe. Well we have to go my mom is here. See you around." As he was about to descend down the stairs Ali grabbed his hand.  
"You sure will," Ali smiled "Before you go let me give you my number." She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand.  
" I think I'm in love. "She said sighing.  
"You're always in love." I told her.  
"Here" I handed her a hundred dollars that I got for my birthday. "Classy not trashy. I don't want to be like Jenna." Suddenly two cars pulled up. My mom and her mom.  
" I will come over in the morning with your new outfit. I can't wait to shop. Oh shave your legs and wear the black high heels I bought you..."  
I was frightened. I only wore high heels 2 times in freshman year. I knew how to walk in them, me and Darcy would play dress up all the time and I would walk in her high heels all day, but my feet would hurt all day. And I was afraid I would fall or someone would trip me. Before I could interject Ali jumped in the car and waved bye.  
I walked to my mom's car and went in.

(Thomas Morgan Vision Institute)  
"So Clare what I am going to do is give you Valium, which is a mild sedative. Also I will be applying anesthetic eye drops. Once I apply the eye drops you can't open you're eyed." I was in the surgery chair with my mom besides me.  
"Can my mom stay in the room?" I asked nervous for the first time. I asked my parents if I could get the procedure done when they were fighting. Immediately they stopped and stared at me. Finally after 2 hours of explaining them the pros of getting the surgery they agreed. Saying how I would be even more beautiful and my confidence level will improve.  
"Of course she can." He said getting the Valium and the water and handing me them.

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter please review.


	7. Crazy Night

Authors Note: I am so sad that this will be the last week of Degrassi. I am crying while I am writing this. Joke. Lol. I feel like last night's Degrassi episode was horrific, Adam went to the dark side by even trying to be friends with Fitz but I guess he had his reasons. I am angry at Elli for ditching poor Adam, just for a girl. I'm happy that him and Clare are spending time together, but why ditch Adam?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi only the storyline.

Clare's POV

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"My eyes are sore. And my vision is blurry. Is that normal?" I asked in panic.

"Yes it is normal. Your vision will be blurry at first but the next day your vision will be even better than before," Dr. Thomas headed toward a large cabinet and got a pair of shields and a pair of goggles. "The shields are to protect your eyes from bright light. And the goggles are to protect you from rubbing your eyes in your sleep. "As he was saying what the goggles were for he put them on me. You will need to use antibiotics for the next two weeks and anti- inflammatory eye drops. It is also recommended that you also get preservative- free tear drops to keep your eyes from drying. You will also need to make a follow up appointment."

After we made the follow up appointment we headed home.

"Honey your tired so I will drop you off and I run to the pharmacy. Your father should be home from work so you won't be alone."

Once we were at the house my dad's car was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he is working overtime." My mom said even though I never said anything. "Are you going to be okay alone?" My mom asked sighing.

"Yes mom. I am 16 I can take care of myself."

Once I got out of the car I ran into my and put on my soft fluffy peace shorts and a tank top. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up with a sudden start as I heard yelling. I gazed at my clock sitting on my desk and saw that it was 3:40 p.m.

"Why are you always accusing me of cheating on you?" I heard my dad yell. I didn't hear my mom's response I guess she was trying to not to wake me up.

"I can be as loud as I want Ann, this is my house .Don't tell me what to do!" My dad sounded so angry. I was scared, I never heard him yell that loud. My stomach started churning as I heard a loud crash. I ran to my door to try to get my dad to calm down. But I was interrupted when my mom bust through the door looking distressed.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Pack up a bag and lets go. We can't stay here tonight. "She grabbed my duffel bag out of the closet and my black purse. "I will get your stuff from the bathroom. Pack a week of school clothes and pajamas. " I grabbed my clothes and my laptop and threw it in my bag. I looked at my desk and grabbed my cell phone and my charger. I looked around trying not to forget anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked crying, making my sore eyes even sorer I heard another loud crash coming even closer to my room.

"Ann! Ann!" My dad yelled from outside of my door. "Open the door now!"

"Were staying at my friend's house she barely moved here 3 days ago. She was my best friend in college." She stated coming out of the bathroom in a rush. Finally after 15 minutes my dad had stopped pounding on my door but he was still breaking things. After we got everything, we ran out of my room and past my dad. We got into the car and left. After 15 minutes of driving my mom parked in a driveway and grabbed my bags. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and a lady came out with a soft pink robe.

"Ann, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" the lady looked worried and ushered me and my mom inside. The lady had dark medium length hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Jade can we stay here for a week?" I looked at my mom who had deep purple bags under her eyes. My mom looked like she aged 10 years.

"Of course you can, you don't even have to ask." The lady turned towards me and gave me a slight smile. "Oh you must be Clare. I'm Jade Torres, your mom talks about you all the time. You must be tired. I heard you got Lasik Eye Surgery, hope your eyes feel better in the morning. I'm afraid we have no spare rooms but get your stuff and follow me. Ann I will set you an air mattress. I hope you don't mind." Torres that name sounded familiar, but I couldn't process where it came from.

"Of course not Jade. Come here Clare, everything is going to be all right." My mom said giving me a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too mom." I grabbed my bags and followed Mrs. Torres upstairs. I saw two rooms at the end of the hallway and one room by itself. The doors were covered in art. The door that was close to the hallway was painted in black and had white words written on the front. The other was decorated in posters with what seemed like comics. And the one that Mrs. Torres was knocking on had posters of football players on it.

"Drew!"She yelled knocking again on the door. "Drew!" I was uncomfortable that she was throwing out her son out of his room just so I could sleep comfortable. Ali would die with jealously when I told her. Oh gosh I forgot about our little scheme to take Jenna down I would have to call her early in the morning. Suddenly the door opened and Drew came out in only boxers. He rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the bright hallway lights. As soon as he saw me he gave me a weird look and started staring. I sighed and looked down. He probably thinks I'm a freak with my goggles on.

"Drew it's impolite to stare. You have to sleep with Eli or Adam for the week. Clare and her mom are staying here. So things will be different for a couple of days"

"Okay mom."

"Goodnight Clare. Goodnight Drew. No funny business." Mrs. Torres went downstairs and left me and Drew staring at each other.

Authors Note: This is my longest chapter yet. I am so proud of myself. I worked so hard on it. Thanks to anyone who is reading this. Okay so I didn't know Clare's mom first name I had a feeling it was Ann, but I am not sure. Also I don't know what Adam's mom first name either. I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyone who liked it please review.


	8. Sleep

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great review and the story alerts.

We stood there for minutes until he broke the silence.

"So… what are the goggles for?" he asked.

"U…u…um I had Lasik eye surgery." I responded trying to keep my graze on the ground instead of his bare chest.

"Wow… did it hurt? I would totally freak if I had to go through that."

"They gave me a sedative so it didn't hurt that much. But my eyes are sore from crying." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I yawned.

""Wait here while I straighten things out in my room. I know you must be exhausted."

He went inside his room and left me with my thoughts. I looked back at tonight's event and sighed. A million questions came to mind. How my mom is holding up? Are my parents getting a divorce? How will my eyes look? Will they look swollen because I was crying? One thing for sure is that I wanted things to be normal. Like the old days. I remember when we would have family night. My mom would cook dinner and bake brownies. After we ate we usually played Monopoly, of course my mom and dad would always fake lose so that one of us would win. What happened to that perfect loving family? I felt my eyes well up again and looked up when Drew came back.

"Okay the room is tidy. Um I changed the sheets so don't worry." Why would I have to worry? I thought to myself.

"Thanks Drew I am so sorry for kicking you out of your own room. I promise I will not touch anything."

"I didn't think you would, Clare. But I'm going to need to get in here in the morning to get my clothes, so don't be surprised if someone is in the room."

"Okay." I went inside his room while he went into the adjoining room. I looked around and saw posters of football players and swimsuit models surrounding the wall. I also saw a big oak wood desk filled with trophies. There was also a twin sized bed. I put my bags on the side of the bed and threw myself on. It was so comfortable, that it put me to sleep instantly.

Adam's POV

I woke up to hear my brother's alarm clock go off. Linkin Park's- The Catalyst blasted through the thin walls. Gosh Drew needs to turn that horrible thing off. I didn't have to wake up at this ungodly hour. Drew had a ritual to get up at 5:30 just to get ready for school. He HAD to have everything perfect on the first day of school. I always had to yell at him to turn it off or wake him up. I got up and stepped on something hard on the floor.

"Drew what are you doing in my room?" I asked as he was rubbing his eyes. "I told you if you have nightmares go to mom and dad's room." I snickered.

"Shut up Adam, I had to sleep in here. Mom said either sleep in Eli's or your room. I didn't want to face Eli's wrath so I came in here. You know how cranky he is when he gets up." Boy do I know. Eli was angry. I couldn't blame him, if I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle after my mom didn't want me I would be mad too. I still can't believe he even cares about his mom after all she has done to him.

"Why can't you be in your own bed again?" I asked annoyed that I was awake at this hour. The darn alarm clock was still blasting loudly. Usually when Drew wakes up and shuts off his alarm I would go back to sleep. But unfortunately I couldn't.

As he was about to answer to answer I heard feet coming down the hallway. OH NO!

AN: I know that this chapter is short but I want to get your opinion if it is good. I am so counting down the days until the new Degrassi episodes.


	9. Pain, Atraction,Anger

Authors Note: This is kind of dark so I changed the rating. Hope you guys like it. Off topic: If you want to read a good book you should read the book called "The Duff" by Kody Keplinger. I love it and I know you would love it also if you love teenage romance. Believe me it's not an ordinary love story. Thanks!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Eli's POV

_I was in my bedroom playing with my wrestlers when I heard a door slam. I got curious and got up to see what it was. As I opened the door my mom was on the other side. She looked down right furious._

"_Hey Mommy," I said "What's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong!" she yelled "What's wrong! I'll tell you what is wrong. Your father left us. He said he couldn't handle a little brat like you." _

"_But mom…" I fell to the ground as her hand struck my check. I started sobbing as mom started hitting me repeatedly. She stopped suddenly and left the room. I thought it would be over I whimpered as I tried to get up and sit on the bed. My whole body w as sore as I moved. I finally managed to move and lay on my bed when I heard my mom. _

"_Did you think that I was going to let you go that easy? "she sneered. She had a leather belt and was moving closer to me._

"_Please mommy. No more. Please." She raised the belt….._

I shot up from bed as another painful memory invaded my brain of my mother. I tried to forget everything that happened but I kept having these stupid dreams. I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was the spitting image of my father. I had his light green eyes and dark brown hair the only thing that made us different were my two lip rings they were located on the side of my lips. I glared at myself I the mirror and then laid down again.

I started to close my eyelids when I heard this horrible fake rock come down the hallway.

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

What the hell? I thought as I heard these lyrics. I figured Adam, my annoying cousin who I was staying with at the time, would tell Drew, who was also my cousin, to turn that horrible crap down. But after two minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up from the bed and stomped down the hallway. It was one thing to wake up from a dream, or a nightmare in my case, but from lame rock music. No way.

I knocked on the door waiting for Drew to answer but nobody came. I opened the door to find a girl with short light brown hair hovering over the annoying machine.

"So you must be Drew's slut of the week." I said as the girl turned around surprised. She had soft short shorts that showed her milky smooth legs and a tank top that showed a perfect outline of her B almost C cup boobs. She also had a pair of goggles on her eyes. Wow Drew must have gotten really drunk to sleep with her. She wasn't his type. He was usually into leggy blondes that looked stick thin. This girl had curves.

"Um, excuse me. I'm not sleeping with Drew."

"Yea sure you aren't." I scoffed. Usually I wasn't so rude with girls but I was annoyed.

As the girl was about to say something else Drew in all his glory showed up.

"Don't talk about her like that. You have no idea." To say he was mad would be an understatement.

"Then what is she doing in your room." I retorted back.

"You guys don't fight." The girl pleaded.

Clare's POV

I looked between Drew and this guy who just called me a slut. I know I shouldn't have been attracted to him but I just was. He had light green eyes that showed so many emotions. Scared. Angry. Heartbroken. He also had lip rings.

"She is here because she needs a place to stay, like you." The green eyed boy flinched as he heard the last words.

"You know what screw you. You have no idea what I have been through. So mind your own damn business." He left the room hastily slamming the door on his way out.

"I'm sorry," Drew apologized "He had no right to call you that. My cousin has had a hard life it's hard for him to open up to people."

"It's okay, "I replied yawning. "So why do you wake up so early?"

"Oh well it's going to be my first day in Degrassi and I want to look my best."

"You know Degrassi doesn't start until 7:25."

"I know but I have to share a bathroom with my dad, mom, Eli and Adam. It's kind of tough because everyone is as slow as a snail. Plus everyone has to leave by the same time."

"Oh well in that case I am going to take a shower after you."

"Okay, well I am going to get my clothes."

Eli's POVs

I paced around the room wanting to punch the wall. Drew's comment pissed me off to no end. Drew always had an easy life while me and Adam had to face tough shit. You see Drew was the perfect image of a son while me and Adam were freaks in the family. It all had started when we were 12 I was visiting my cousins, Gracie and Drew, while my mom was in jail again for the hundredth time for not showing up to her court case. It was a Friday when it happened, everyone was gone to the movies, except me and Gracie. I found Gracie in the bathroom cutting her long blond hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she kept cutting her hair.

"I can't be Gracie anymore, Eli. I Can't. Help me cut my hair." Me and Drew were the only one who knew that she wasn't a girl. She hated barbies and playing dress up. She would always fight when her mom wanted her to wear a dress. She loved bugs and playing sports. She liked girls too.

"Okay." I took the scissors from her hand and cut her hair as short as I could.

"Oh and I also have hair dye." She showed me the dark brown hair dye.

I dyed her hair and she put on some of my clothes on. When her parents came home she told them her wishes. At first they disapproved but eventually as they saw the burns on her arm they decided to change their mind. So Gracie changed to Adam. When Adam went to school people knew about him being transgender and teased her. Eventually she joined the LGBT club. But things got to out of hand so we moved to Toronto, Canada to get away from it all.

Drew didn't have to deal with being teased. Or making friends. He didn't have to worry about getting beat up after school. He had it all. In a way I am jealous. But I would never admit that out loud. I got on the bed and fell asleep as soon as I landed.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning.

Authors Note: Okay I hope you guys like this. If Eli had lip piercing he would really be Emolicious. Lol. Please review. Thanks.


	10. Snippets

Okay I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I have been busy last year with a humongous pile of homework I feel so inspired today… so I decided to post a little snippet of the next chapter. I would like to thank the people who reviewed this story and you guys are my motivation to write more. So thanks.

Clare's POV

I stood staring at the door where Eli went into. I wonder what made him so angry. As I was lost in my thoughts I heard a door open and all of a sudden I saw Adam.

"Clare what are you doing here?" he said surprised to see me. He was wearing a Goon t-shirt with black shorts.

"Oh well my mom and me had no place to go so apparently my mom knows your mom so she came here. Um we might be staying for a week just to figure out everything."

"That is why I have to sleep in your room for a week." Drew replied finally finding his clothes.

"Oh that sucks" I looked at him wierd "I mean it sucks that you have no place to stay not that you are staying here."

"I got it." I smiled.

Authors Note: I hope you like the preview.


End file.
